Steven and Connie's Life
by AmberGoldenHeart
Summary: This story is about Steven and Connie getting married and their future life ahead of them. Also in this story I made Jasper a crystal gem instead of getting corrupted or fall into the ocean so she has many appearances. This story is now Teen for I realized that I made hints to more intense romance but its non explicit and minor. Will be updated as much as possible. Ideas welcomed.
1. Chapter 1: Married

**This is the Story of Steven and Connie's Married Life**

 **This first chapter begins at the wedding**

 **Ideas Welcomed but this story is K+**

Weddings bells ring as Steven and Connie say their I do's and plant their kiss

Everyone is there, Connie's family and Stevens (that includes Greg, Peridot, Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst, Lapis Lazuli, and Jasper

Peridot shifts in her dress uncomfortably as Jasper does the same in her suit (for she refused to wear a dress)

After the kiss ends everyone cheers (except Jasper who just grunts in approval)

"Cake time!" the now grown Steven shouts excitedly like when he was 14. He and Connie begin to cut the cake they had gotten specially customized to look like a Cookie Cat. Steven picks up his slice and shoves it in Connie's face who does the same to Steven earning a chuckle from the crowd (and a pleased grunt from Jasper). "It really feels like a dream! I'm dreaming right?" Connie worriedly but still jokingly states. "Noooppeeeee." is all Steven says before planting another kiss then another peck on her forehead.

After the cake was served and eaten (except by the gems other than Amethyst), it was dancing time. As the music started Steven stopped. "Connie let me go ask Garnet something real quick." and walked towards Garnet. "Garnet-" Steven began before he was interrupted, "Say no more." Garnet said as she unfused into Ruby and Sapphire both in dresses. "We are ready to dance the night away." Sapphire said calmly but under her bangs her eye showed excitement. "Yeah, let's rock this place!" Ruby shouted and pulled Sapphire onto the dance floor.

Steven walked back to Connie with his hand out. "Ready?" Connie nodded and took the hand as they twirled around the floor. They danced happily, Connie giggling as Steven spun her. As they danced, they failed to notice Steven's gem glowing under his tux as they laughed and spun then eventually glowing in a light that enveloped each other until they became Stevonnie. Still not noticing they had became Stevonnie, she laughed and jumped around as everyone stopped dancing and stared at them in either shock or awe (except maybe the gems and possibly Greg though Greg did stop to scratch his head and let out a chuckle).

Stevonnie noticed everyone stopped dancing except for Ruby, Sapphire, Pearl, Amethyst, and Peridot (Jasper wasn't dancing she just sat in a chair with a smirk). "Why'd everyone stop dancing- OH MY GOSH!" Stevonnie exclaimed noticing she fused. Connie's family stared at her wondering what the heck happened. Stevonnie noticed the shocked looks, laughed embarassed, then unfused.

"Sorry guys." Connie laughed weakly. "WOW! We haven't done that in years!" Steven cried out joyfully. "Boy it felt great to be Stevonnie again. Just for a little while though." Steven laughed remembering that Connie and himself would only do it for short amounts of time for they preferred to only be Stevonnie for no longer than a day. Pearl quickly jumped in, "Oh my that was a treat! Let's continue the festivities now shouldn't we?". After acquiring a few more stares, everyone continued to dance.

As the night ended, Steven and Connie began to say their good-byes. Jasper even allowed them to give her a hug! Ruby and Sapphire fused back into Garnet so they could say bye to her too (plus Ruby and Sapphire were dying to get back into the beloved fusion). Before Steven and Connie could get into their vehicle, Peridot came up to them with something in her hands. "Steven, Connie, I um...made a Meep Morp for you two." she smiled and a light blue blush came to her green cheeks. She put it in Steven's hands and it appeared to be a heart shaped piece of metal. "I used my metal powers to make it! Do you..like it?" Steven and Connie both gave her a hug. "We love it." they both said.

Everyone said their good-byes again then Steven and Connie drove away.

"Let's get to that honeymoon suite shall we?" Connie said with a wink and Steven blushed deeply and nodded.

 **HOPED YOU LIKED IT! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS!**


	2. Chapter 2: Finally at Our New Home

**This Chapter will be about Steven and Connie's first day at their new home**

Home. That's all Steven and Connie could think as they arrived back from their honeymoon, standing in front of the house they had always planned to live in.

It was located in Beach City. Steven needed to be close to the gems so he could still help them on missions so everyone in town pitched in to build a brand new house just for them. They were grateful but just stood there in awe.

"Here we are.." Connie whispered. "Here we are." Steven repeated. They enter their new home finding furniture already in place from their last visit to prepare the home before their marriage. They both head into the living room and slump onto the sofa, exhausted from the long trip back home. "What now?" Steven asked Connie. Connie simply gave him a peck on the lips and rested her head on his chest. Steven relaxed further into the sofa tiredly from the long trip. Connie rose from the sofa and head to the kitchen and Steven guessed she was going to make dinner. "Connie, need any help?" he asked. "Well I was thinking of making some spaghetti with that special sauce you make. It's really delicious." Connie replied. Steven got up and walked over to the kitchen to his wife. "Sure!" Steven said. As Connie began to boil the water, Steven got some spaghetti sauce and some ground beef.

Steven had begun to mix up the concoction in a pot and stirred it as the heat turned on the stove and Connie wrapped her arms around his shoulders sighing happily thinking about how she was in a living dream. Steven smirked having an idea. He pretended not to notice then when he felt the time was right, he quickly turned around and lifted up Connie bridal style both laughing as he peppered her with mini kisses. "Connie, you're beautiful." Steven murmured into her ear and put her back onto the floor so they could continue with their dinner preparations and what ever came next, he would be ready. Connie felt the same as she would "Do it for him" whatever it was. After they ate with loving stares and a conversation, they knew they both had the same thought as they both shouted in unison "JAM BUDS!" as Steven and Connie searched and acquired their instruments and began their song;

[Steven] The sun is bright, our shirts are clean, we're sitting up above the sea.

Come on and share this jam with me!

[Connie] Peach or plum or strawberry, any kind is fine, you see.

Come on and share this jam with me!I'll do my best to give this jam the sweetness it deserves.  
[Steven] And I'll keep it fresh, I'm jamming on these tasty preserves!  
[Both] Ingredients in harmony, we mix together perfectly, come on and share this jam with me!

As the song ended Connie began to use her violin bow as a sword chasing off imaginary seagulls both of them falling onto their backs giggling just like when they were kids.

* * *

Steven and Connie woke up to their alarm clock. Steven leaned over to give her a kiss on the cheek. "Good morning my Connie." he whispered laying back down to rub his eyes before getting up to use the bathroom, shower, and get dressed. He always went first because it took Connie longer for her morning routine so Connie got up sleepily to make some coffee.

Steven comes downstairs in fresh clothing still drying his hair in a towel and looks up his eyes going wide as he spots his beautiful bride. "So beautiful." He whispers as Connie looks up sleepily. She smiles and goes to head upstairs for her own shower but Steven grabs her by the waist pulling her into a deep kiss then eventually pulling apart to breath as they looks dreamily into each others eyes. Connie then begins to laugh hard. Steven looks at her quizzically. Connie finally calming down, taking a breath and says "At least let me take my shower first before we do anything!" Steven laughs saying "Ohh I don't mind." "Yeah, you'd say that considering you already had you're shower. Haha" Steven smiles then says "Yeah, okay but hurry. This half-gem needs some lovin'." Connie laughs as she goes up the stairs to take her shower.

 _Time Skip_

After Connie's shower and her shared intimate moment with Steven, Steven's phone begins to ring as they are cleaning up after their breakfast. "Hello, Steven Universe speaking. How may I help you?" Steven asks after picking up the phone but drops it after hearing a loud grunting and a worried Peridot shrieking at him "STEVEN! GET TO THE BARN! QUICK!" Steven picks up the phone again and with a worried tone he asks "Whats wrong what happened?" "JUST COME QUICK! I'LL EXPLAIN IT WHEN YOU GET HERE! EVERYONE IS HERE ALREADY! JUST HURRY!" and with that Peridot hung up.

"Steven...what's wrong?" Connie asks the frozen faced Steven. "I-I don't know but whatever it is, its got Peridot freaked out and all the gems are there already. Are you fine with me going to the barn to see what's wrong?" "Only if I can come and help." and with a nod from Steven they locked the door and drove to the barn.


	3. Chapter 3: What Happened to Jasper?

**Hey sorry for the cliff hanger. Hope you like this Chapter!**

As Connie and Steven drive to the barn, they notice Lion running next to them. (Lion disappeared sometime during the wedding and they decided he went off to sleep somewhere and Garnet reassured them he would be back at the temple after their honeymoon and would visit them.)

"Lion you're back!" Steven shouted out the window joyfully. Lion roared following them on the dirt path. As they arrive, Lion ran inside just as Steven and Connie heard a shrieking, grunting sound that sounded oddly similar to Jasper. Scared but quickly recovering, they head inside to see what's wrong.

They both come in to see Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst, Peridot, and Lapis Lazuli crowding around something..someone?

Pearl is the first to notice their presence. "Oh thank goodness you're here!" Another grunting noise emitting from behind.

Everyone moves so Connie and Steven can see the problem. Jasper is lying on a mattress her eyes shut as she shrieks and grunts uncontrollably. "What happened to her?" Steven and Connie ask. "Is she getting corrupted?!" "No. If she was, her form and appearance would have changed. She seems to be trapped in a dream, or rather a nightmare. We can't get her to wake up and I fear we may make it worse if we are too rough waking her up. She may poof and be trapped in her gem." Garnet replies solemnly. Jasper emits another ear piercing shriek and continues her painful grunting. Lapis puts a hand on Jasper's sweat beaded forehead and her grunts become quieter but still audible.

"That seems to be the only thing calming her down. But only when Lapis does it." Pearl says.

"Is my sis gonna be alright?" Amethyst asks. "OF COURSE NOT! JASPER IS STUCK IN A NEVER ENDING NIGHTMARE, SHOUTING LIKE A MANIAC! SHE'S NEVER BEEN LIKE THIS BEFORE!" Peridot yells but covers her mouth. "S-sorry..I'm just..worried. She went to take a nap and then..this happens! I should've checked on her sooner, I was too busy with one of my stupid Meep Morps."

Garnet puts a hand on Peridot's shoulder. "It's okay we are worried too." Garnet faces Steven and Connie. "Guys I think I know what to do but we need you guys to help. Connie go grab some rope. We need to restrain Jasper, I see a possible future where her night terror gets worse and she starts to attack everyone in her sleep. Steven, we need you to enter her dream, find out whats wrong, and wake her up. Everyone else, prepare yourselves for whatever comes next." Everyone nods and prepares. Connie grabs the ropes and the gems help her tie Jasper down since she is struggling in her sleep and Lapis puts a hand on her to again calm her down. Jasper stops grunting but she begins to form even more beads of sweat all over her face and body.

After Jasper is tied down, Steven pulls up a mat and lays in a few feet away from Jasper, lies down, and falls asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: The Horrible Dream

**Woohoo I'm on a roll! Ok here is Chapter 4 everyone!**

Steven opens his eyes. He sits up appearing to be in a small room. "Where am I?" he asks himself then realizing he has entered Jasper's dream. He notices Jasper in a corner looking at a picture of...Lapis?

"Lapis...please love me back." she whispers as the scene changes.

Steven's view shifts to an underwater scene and he quickly holds his breath but realizes he is in Jasper's dream so he can breath fine and let's go of his breath, only to gasp at a large figure. "Malachite." he whispers. Malachite opens her eyes and swallows Steven whole, Steven screaming until the dream shifts again.

Steven sees he is standing on a floor of water in an endless sea. Each step he takes, the water floor ripples a bit. He stops walking to see a horrible sight. It's Jasper but in water chains. Screaming and yelling to be released. But that's not why it is so horrible. He sees Lapis but...it's not Lapis at the same time. Her gem is grey, her body and clothing black and grey. The horrible thing is.."She's hurting Jasper!" he gasps as Jasper shrieks in pain. Steven screams too feeling the pain. But he is surprised that it is not only physical pain but emotional pain. He tries to walk to Jasper but collapses as the pain intensifies. "J-Jasper!" he tries to shout out.

Jasper notices Steven but then seems to forget he's there shrieking in more pain and this 'shadow' version of Lapis causes her more physical and emotional pain.

Jasper gasps and whispers over and over again, "I don't want to be Malachite anymore, I don't want to be Malachite anymore." just repeating that over and over. She stops after repeating the sentence for the seventh time then whispers "I love you." as tears fill her eyes. Steven couldn't believe the sight. Jasper NEVER cried, yet here she was bawling her eyes out. Anyone would actually but its still surprising that Jasper is crying. Then with another stabbing pain Steven wakes up with a shout.

"AHHH!" he screams the gems averting there eyes away from the violently struggling Jasper to the whimpering adult Steven.

Everyone rushes to the shivering man and calms him down. "What happened in there?! Are you okay?" Connie asks.

"I-it's J-Jasper...She's in so much pain..and she's scared...scared of Malachite and..." Steven begins to trail off. "Scared of Malachite and?" Pearl asks. "N-nothing, it's nothing" Steven lies not wanting to reveal Jasper's deepest most personal secret, her crush on Lapis Lazuli.

Connie can tell he's lying but decides to leave it for now.  
All of a sudden another shriek emits from Jasper but it's much louder than any of the others. Her eyes shoot open and everyone runs to her and tries to calm her down but to find her eyes open, but her mind unawake. Then, trouble begins. Jasper breaks out of the rope restraints, Garnet summoning her gauntlets for extra power to restrain the extra powerful quartz gem from rampaging. "AMETHYST RESTRAIN HER WITH YOU'RE WHIP!" Garnet shouts and Amethyst obeys trying to tie Jasper up with the whip she summons out of her gem.

Peridot whimpers and Lapis sheds a tear whispering, "Whats happened to her.."

Suddenly Steven gets an idea. He knows Jasper is gonna kill him for it but he has a strong feeling its the only way to save her. "Lapis put you're hand on her for a second!" Lapis obeys and Jasper closes her blank eyes calm again. No one but Steven knew what was going on. Not even Garnet. "Everyone! Leave the barn but Lapis I have an idea." The gems and Connie hesitate but obey his command. As soon as everyone is gone, he closes the barns door. "Lapis, I know that this is gonna sound weird...but try to kiss Jasper." Steven says "WHAT?" Lapis shouts surprised. "WHY?!" Steven stops but then decides he HAS to tell Lapis the truth, for it's the only way to save Jasper from her horror. "Lapis..Jasper...is in love with you. She's trapped in her nightmare because of her mixed feelings of fear from Malachite and love for you. She can't wake up because she kept these feelings to herself and it didn't come naturally for Jasper to feel this way. You have to kiss her. It's the only way.." Steven whispers.

Lapis Lazuli looks at her beloved friend Jasper and nods. "Okay I'll do it but... you need to leave, and please don't tell anyone, also if you did Jasper would kill you." Steven nods and leaves the two gems.

"Oh Jasper...what am I going to do with you?" Lapis whispers secretly smiling

 **Hey guys sorry but you're just gonna have to wait for the next scene hehe. But I promise it will be good. I have always been a big JasperxLapis fan and I thought I would add it in. Oh and if you were wondering about what happened to Lion, he was just leading Steven and Connie to the barn cause Peridot got impatient so they sent Lion to check on them to see what was taking so long. When Lion went back in he basically purred against Jasper and disappeared again. I'll make more Lion scenes in the future.**


	5. Chapter 5: Love Can Heal

**I just LOVE to make cliff hangers to reel you guys in. Sorry hehe. Well then, here's the next chapter!**

Lapis is cradling Jasper's head trying to prepare for what's going to come next. It's not like she doesn't like Jasper. If she was honest, she secretly liked Jasper too but couldn't imagine Jasper feeling the same way after trapping her in Malachite, even though that was put behind them and they became friends.

"Jasper, I love you too.." she whispers and plants her lips on Jasper's. Jasper's gem begins to glow, blinding Lapis but she resisted the urge to look away focusing on the stronger urge to keep her lips on her new lovers.

Jasper begins to kiss back unconsciously and more passionately and Lazuli does the same. Jasper's eyes flutter open and realizes Lapis is kissing her, and she's awake! Jasper pulls away, not wanting to but fearful, not knowing what happened at all.

"Wh-what happened." Jasper's cheeks turning more red than a sun burnt Ruby soldier. "Y-you..kissed me?" Jasper's eyes emitted shock with both fear and amazement at the love Lapis had showed her...during her sleep!?

 _"Sh-she kissed me...while I was..asleep..."_

"WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED?!" Jasper says resisting the urge to cuss.

"You were stuck in an eternal nightmare, shrieking and grunting like a banshee with seemly only my touch calming you down, Steven entered you're dream to help you to discover you're gem was reacting to you're fear of Malachite and you're _extreme_ crush on me so he sent the gems out, told me to kiss you cause it was the only way to wake you up and please don't chase after Steven cause he just got back from his Honeymoon yesterday or at least don't go and murder him and..."Lapis stops her stammering and looks at Jasper with fearful eyes. "Did you not...like it?" Lapis asks quietly looking down.

Jasper can only stare at Lapis but then she develops a primal uncontrollable urge that is very unlike her. She jumps onto Lapis, knocking her down, and gives her a deep passionate kiss that brings Lapis to her turn of surprise but then returns it deepening it.

They stop to take a breath they don't need but being on Earth for so long caused them to feel more human. "I thought you'd never feel the same way." Jasper whispers then they continue their love making, inside the safety of the barn, shielding their secret from all eyes...except one..or shall I say three?

As everyone stands outside, hearing quiet moans, assuming Jasper is still asleep until they notice Garnet having the widest grin on her face. Everyone looks at her with a confused look except one. "GARNET! Lay off the future vision and give them some privacy kay?" Steven yells out and Garnet nodding apologetically.

 _"Steven isn't the only one who can heal with his care and love. Truly...Love Can Heal" Garnet thinks to herself._

 **Hey this is dedicated to all you fellow Jaspis fans out there! Thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter, it's gonna be another doosey!**


	6. Chapter 6: Malachite?

**Hi! Sorry that I haven't been getting back to the StevenxConnie relationship but I just HAD to make one more JasperxLapis. I promise the next chapter after this will have more of the other characters but for now enjoy!**

 _ **WARNING: Even though this is NOT a lemon, it mentions nudity and sex.**_

* * *

 _Inside the barn..._

Lapis and Jasper continue their kissing with intense pleasure. Lapis becomes so entrapped in her love, she begins to try to slip Jasper's clothing off. Jasper pulls away quickly screaming "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

Lapis eyes begin full of hurt and shock..but then a thought dawns on her.

 _"Oh my stars! Jasper has never had sex!" fusion was one thing but this is something else_

Jasper becoming more annoyed begins to growl. "Well?" Lapis only gets up to walk over Jasper backing away, more fear than anger. Lapis cups her chin affectionately about to explain, but hearing noises from outside, she remembers everyone, and I mean EVERYONE was outside. They could come in at any minute!

An idea comes to Lapis but she is worried Jasper may still be afraid.

"We need to form Malachite." All of a sudden Jasper rears backwards, falling back onto the mattress, no longer angry, but with intense fear. She could feel her form threatening to poof but to her, it felt like her gem was going to crack.

"W-what? Are you CRAZY?! I-I never want to be that abomination again!" trying to hide her fear but no to avail. Lapis takes in a breath she doesn't need trying to help Jasper up and she brushes off the dust from her outfit. Fear still instill her eyes at the thought of...Malachite. Jasper shudders at the thought.

"JASPER!" Lapis shouts at Jasper and snaps out of it. 'Huh?" she grunts. "We need to break you're fear of Malachite and I think you will like this idea." Jasper shakes her head violently trying to block out Lapis. "Nononono. NO!" Lapis sighs but then smirks with an idea. She summons her wings and lifts Jasper up.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! PUT ME DOWN!" But her screams don't do a thing. Lapis just simply flies them out of the barn and heads towards the ocean.

* * *

 _ **10 Minutes later over an ocean**_

Jasper is now wailing like a child. Lapis flies over to what appears to be..Mask Island...where Malachite lost control and Jasper almost fell into the ocean (in this fan fic she didn't fall in the ocean). Lapis drops Jasper onto the beach, under the cliff of where the Water Melon Steven's were. "Jasper grabs her heart inhaling sharp breaths with a whimper of fear and a flash of regret appears on Lapis eyes.

 _"Maybe I shouldn't have done this." she thinks but still determined to break this fear and get her woman._

"Jasper. Jasper!. JASPER!" Jasper whips up her head at the sound still afraid. "Jasper..." Lapis begins. "Please, we need to break this fear and I had an idea of how. But you NEED to fuse with me." Jasper wants to refuse but then decides she really should break this fear. Here she was, the ultimate quartz warrior, crying like a small human child. She looks up with another shaky breath and nods.

They do their dance and fuse into Malachite and they go into the depths of the water..

* * *

 _ **Miles under the water...**_

Malachite rests on the ocean floor. In the mind of Malachite, Jasper and Lapis are in a small room. Lapis notices Jasper hyperventilating and calms her down with a kiss.

"Jasper, I thought we should be alone, together for this. I am going to do something with you that you will like. Please phase out of you're clothes." Jasper wants to refuse but then sees Lapis Lazuli...completely nude. Jasper gasps, surprised she finds this...pleasing. She decides to do as told because she trusts Lapis completely now.

It's Lapis's turn to gasp, noticing the attractive toned muscles on Jasper. Jasper covers herself embarrassed with her hands to hide from the watching two beautiful cerulean eyes but Lapis just pulls then away and summons a bed into the room.

"Lay down." she whispers. Jasper obeys the order. Lapis gets on top and Jasper's own two amber eyes look in shock.

"My groin hurts." she moans quietly. "What's...happening?"

Lapis just peppers the quartz with quick and very loving kisses. Jasper begins to return them, her primal instincts kicking in but still not knowing what she is doing.

"Lapis...I love you."

"I know."

And with that, Lapis shut off the lights in Malachite's mind, loud moaning traveling through out the sea.

 **Hi sorry for this but I just felt like there should be a more intense scene. Next chapter, I have a surprise I think you guys will like. :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Pregnant!

**Hehe here you go hope it pleases all of you!**

* * *

 _ **11:27 PM**_

Lapis and Jasper walk towards the barn, hand in hand. Usually Peridot is asleep by this time and they expected that all the others had left. They were wrong.

As they enter with their hands held they stopped in front of the barn for another passionate kiss. The barn doors opened.

"Wooohooo! Go sis!" They hear Amethyst cheer. They both stare at the crowd grinning at the two love birds. Lapis blushes deeply and...Jasper faints.

"Uhhh...sorry?" Steven says while Garnet simply grins uncontrollably. Pearls cheeks turn a sky blue, knowing that she shouldn't have seen that. Connie smiles and Peridot looks back and forth from the fainted Jasper, to the deeply blushing, frozen faced Lapis Lazuli. "Um...Lapis? What exactly happened?" Lapis recovers and Garnet helps her lift Jasper to her mattress, not saying a word.

"Peridot...I think you should stay at the temple with us tonight." Garnet says simply. "Why?" Peridot responds not entirely understanding the situation. "Cause Jasper just got laaaiiiidddd." Amethyst cheers. "What does that mean?" Amethyst whispers something in her ears. "OH MY STARS!" Peridot screams running towards the temple. The rest of the gems leave and Connie and Steven go home, wanting to leave the new couple some privacy...plus Jasper was gonna murder everyone when she woke up if they were there.

* * *

 _ **3 Months Later**_

Connie had gone to the temple. Garnet had called and asked for her to come but Steven to stay, so Steven simply just stayed home and decided to do some cleaning. He assumed she was wanted for training. About an hour afterwords Connie comes back with a grin wide on her face.

"..Connie?" Steven begins to ask but she just giggles and runs upstairs. "Guess I'll have to find out later..." and find out later he did.

They both got ready for bed and climbed under the covers. Connie ran her hands through Stevens hair and they pulled in for a quick kiss but it turned out longer than originally intended. "Soooo...you gonna tell me what happened at the temple?" Connie smiled mischieviously trying to think of the best way to tell Steven what Garnet had informed her. "Oooh nothing...just that you're gonna have to be taking care of two ladies soon." Connie laughs as Steven is dumbstruck. "What..?" He asks confused. "Steven isn't it obvious?" He just shook his has and she whispered something in his ear.

Steven instantly shot up at the surprised and screamed out with shock and joy "YOU'RE PREGNANT?!" and he lets out a woop and a fist pump in the air and they make out intensely.

"Who else knows?"

"Just you, me, and Garnet. Hehehe."

"When should we tell the others?"

"Tomorrow but for now...this warrior needs a half-gem to lay on another kiss"

And Steven obeys.

* * *

 _ **The Next Day**_

"Oh my stars." Pearl whispers with the utmost joy

"Way to go Ste-man!" Amethyst praises

"I thought you were Connie!" Peridot complains and Jasper nods, confused as well at the term. Lapis whispers in their ears what 'pregnant' means and how it happens.

Peridot blushes with intensity and Jasper poofs.

"What the-" Lapis begins

"She thinks you're gonna get pregnant." Garnet simply replies and Lapis shrieks with embarrassment while everyone else just laughs.

Jasper reforms about half an hour later while everyone is relaxing in Steven's old house outside the temple.

"W-what happened..." she groans, holding her head at a headache that formed and they told her she poofed but she denies it even though they just literally SAW her poof, but they knew Jasper was a proud warrior who hated the thought of herself poofing and not even from a fight.  
Then she remembers the reason she poofed and froze up while Lapis snorts and giggles reassuring Jasper that even though gems can create reproductive organs, they can't get pregnant from other gems, only humans, and at that Jasper calms down but still embarrassed that Garnet told everyone about their 'situation' when they were Malachite. She was tempted to punch the fusion but knew the fusion was stronger than her so she just grumbled and slunk back into her chair.

* * *

 **Another few months pass by and...**

"SURPRISE!" Everyone cheers as Steven and Connie enter the temple through a mysterious invitation. "WOW GUYS!" Steven says with stars in his eyes looking around the temple room they entered. There were pink balloons that said "Congrats", a table with a variety of foods, some themed to children, pink and yellow streamers, and a big honking load of presents. "Is this a baby shower?" Connie asks though the answer is obvious. Connie now had a larger belly and had to put off her sword training and they both had taken a break from missions so Steven as well could care for Connie a bit more.

"Steven! Connie! Heeeeeyyy open my present first!" the little Peridot waved at them with a small gift in her hand wrapped in a pink ribbon. Connie took it and opened it to find a little doll. "I found it in the barn a while back but I never really found interest but...I think you're human offspring would find it amusing.

Before they could thank Peridot, it was Amethyst's turn to shove a present in their face. They opened it and saw a little pink binkie with a star on it. "The little boogers gonna need something to keep her from sucking her thumb. We got one for you but...you didn't like it but hey, at least you didn't get buck teeth. Steven rubbed his head laughing with embarrassment.

Pearl was next. "I thought the little one could use Steven's old crib and I bought a new blanket to go with it." gesturing to the crib with a little bow that stood with the rest of the presents.

"Here." Jasper grunted handing them a present, trying to look tough but they could tell she was hiding her feelings again. They unwrapped it and saw a...

"Are these...boxing gloves?"

"Yeah so?"

"Our daughter can't box at that age but...we'll hang it in her room. It will sure bring some...atmosphere." Jasper looked disappointed that her present wasn't quite fit for a child but they reassured her that if their child wants to, they'd let Jasper teach her how to box once she was old enough under the condition Jasper would be as gentle as possible.

"Here's my present. It's a little guppy for the little guppy!" Lapis giggled at her own joke and gently handed them a glass bowl with a fish inside.

Lastly it was Garnet, but instead of her giving a present, it was Ruby and Sapphire when they unfused.

"We thought that two presents would be better than one." Sapphire said

"YEAH! Cause these are made for _Lo-o-o-o-ove_ " Ruby sung just to make Sapphire chuckle.

Ruby handed them a mobile with hearts, snowflakes, painted with flames and Sapphire gave them a bottle, knowing even though Ruby's was more creative, the new baby would need the bottle essentially.

"Thank you! Thank you so much everyone!" the couple said to their gem family. "We just had a baby shower with Greg and my family but this...this is so sweet and I love it!" Connie squealed.

The family of gems smiled in response and the rest of the day they enjoyed the party.


	8. Chapter 8: New Life

**Hi! I seem to be typing these up with alarming speed! Well then...enjoy!**

Connie has been pregnant to the point where she could have her baby any day. Steven had to help her walk whenever her legs threatened to give out.

 _ **January 7th, 2:37 AM**_

Connie wakes up with a gasp feeling a wet bed. At first she thinks to her self,

 _"Did one of us wet the bed?"_

Then a sharp pain came from her lower stomach. She holds her self with one hand, the other shaking Steven violently, surprise the fluids didn't wake him up.

"STEVEN WAKE UP! MY WATER BROKE!" she wails out and Steven looks up sleepily not hearing her at first until she repeats herself, even louder. He bolts off the bed and runs around panicking and stuttering, not remembering what he was supposed to do until Connie snaps him out of it. "STEVEN! JUST GET ME TO THE HOSPITAL!" he nods and quickly calls Connie's family and his own (Greg and the Gems) to let them know what is about to occur.

Greg, Connie's parents, and the gems rush to the hospital arriving inside at the same time. "STEVEN AND CONNIE UNIVERSE!" they all scream at the nurse. The nurse was used to it but intrigued with the gems appearance, snapping out of it, she directs them to the waiting area outside the room the child was going to be born in.

 _Meanwhile in the room..._

They were giving Connie a shot to stop the pain so it would be easier for her to give birth. Steven was holding her hand, preparing for what would happen next. All of a sudden..it happened.

The doctors noted out loud that it was time for the baby to come out, guiding Connie for the birth. Even though her pain was reduced from the shot, she seemed to still have intense pain for some reason.

"It's coming!" the doctor said as Steven held his breath, almost forgetting how to breath.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Connie's shriek of pain was heard through out the hospital

* * *

Everyone tensed outside the room, hearing Connie's immense pain. Jasper's gem instantly glowed summoning her helmet, about to ram the door thinking they were murdering Connie. Garnet sat her down and told her its okay.

"WHAT ARE THEY DOING TO HER IN THERE?!" Peridot shrieked herself but Garnet's other hand came to calm the Peridot as well.

"She's alright...I think. Is she not using the anesthesia?" Greg asked the other family. They only shrugged but fear in their eyes at the pain their daughter was going through.

After a while Steven runs out with a big toothy grin. "IT'S A GIRL A GIRL! GARNET YOU WERE RIGHT A GIRRRLLLL!" and he eagerly beckons the family to come in.

"Aren't I always?" adjusting her visors to signal a reminder of her future vision and everyone walks in.

"Steven shhh! You're going to wake our little one." Connie sees cradling a small infant in her arms. Everyone comes to take a closer look except for Jasper, not sure if she should but Garnet gives her a gentle push forward.

"Hey hey! I can't see!" Peridot complains but Lapis lifts her up so then everyone sees the little wonder.

"Hey what are we gonna call the little one? Or is she just gonna be known as 'The Baby'" Greg jokes

"We were thinking.." Connie starts. "Rosie." Steven finishes.

Greg and the Gems gasp at the name. They had named their child after Steven's mother. The baby began to squirm and everyone cooed (except Jasper who grinned at the sight). "Hey there you wanna get out of that blanket?" Connie asks removing it to reveal..."Oh..." Garnet says

"My.." Amethyst continues

"Stars..." Pearl finishes.

Everyone is in shock to see something not even Garnet could've known.

"SHE HAS A GEM!" Everyone in the room shouts.

The baby gurgles as everyone stares at the gem that had JUST formed over her bellybutton. She wasn't born with it on like Steven because Connie is a HUMAN mother. But..it just formed afterwards.

"Th-that, wha...huh?!" Greg stutters. The gem was similar to Steven's but it wasn't the same color of pink. It was closer to a magenta with a brown star in the middle. "HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!" Greg looks to the gems for answers, Steven and the other side of the family (Connie's) giving the same look.

"I..I don't know." Pearl says

Trying to take worry away to replace it with excitement Garnet says "Well we didn't think Steven was possible either. Anyways, we JUST may have a new crystal gem." tickling the baby's belly, receiving a giggle back and everyone awws.

 **Didn't think THAT would happen huh? Hoped you liked it. Keep watch for the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9: Weapon

**Hi all! This idea came to me in a dream. ENJOY!**

The first few weeks were surprisingly calm. Rosie rarely cried, usually seemingly either happy or just plain babbling. Steven and Connie would just coddle their baby constantly. One time Peridot visited.

"Say Clod. C-L-OOO-DDDD." she tried to teach the child who just smiled up at her. Steven and Connie laughed at this. "Peridot, human children can't speak at this age. Even if they could, I would like her first word to be 'Mommy' not 'clod'." she stifled a laugh.

"Or 'daddy'." Steven suggested. Peridot scowled and continued to try to get Rosie to say 'clod' like she didn't believe the humans but it was more out of frustration that the first world be 'mommy' or 'daddy' instead of her beloved 'clod'.

Jasper and Lapis would visit, Lapis summoning her wings to fly the baby around and at another time Jasper, letting little Rosie take naps on her belly. When Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl would visit, Rosie would love to be placed on Garnets large, square, hair, just like Steven did when he was younger. Amethyst would shape shift to entertain the little one. And Pearl would help care for the little ones need, changing her diaper, feeding her formula, and caring to her every whim. She chuckled when Rosie grabbed her nose.

However...

When Rosie was a little over a month something terrifying happened. In the middle of the night, Steven and Connie heard a wail coming from Rosie's room, louder than usual. They came in to see her clutching her gem with immense pain distorted across her face. Steven and Connie checked her gem fearing it may have gotten damaged but nothing. Another painful wail emitted from Rosie. "I'm calling the gems!" Steven exclaimed worriedly.

The gems knocked on the door only to hear a blood curdling scream. Garnet freaked out and instead of waiting for Steven and Connie to open the door, she kicked it down.

"Garnet what was that for?!" Pearl scolded but the fusion just ran to the small child's room, Pearl, Amethyst, Peridot, Lapis, and Jasper following.

They entered a pink and purple room with brown stars. They walked up to the crib where Steven and Connie motioned them forward. They all looked down to see the baby scream in pain, still clutching her gem.

"Garnet. Future vision." Pearl whispered. The fusion obeyed only to find herself feeling the child's pain. She couldn't see the cause, it was all static, but she could feel Rosie's pain. The gems noticed and steadied her. "I-I can't see..it's all static. But I felt her pain. Intense...pain." for the next hour, no one knew what to do. They just comforted the baby the best they could until...

Rosie's gem began to glow brightly.

"What's happening?" Connie cried. Everyone watched as a small, brown, star shaped shield came out of her gem, then a small purple sword. They were her gem weapons.

"Oh. My. Stars." Pearl whispered.

"She..summoned her weapon? Two weapons?!" Amethyst said.

The glowing stopped, the weapons disintegrated, and the child calmed, falling asleep peacefully. Like the pain never happened.

"I-I don't understand...I didn't feel any pain when I summoned my weapon. And I couldn't summon it until I was 13!" Steven babbled.

Garnet still couldn't see Rosie's entire future, but what she could see clearly is that there would be no more pain with her gem when her weapon was summoned.

"No more pain for Rosie. She is going to be fine." Garnet muttered, still in shock with this small infant.

* * *

After the ordeal things became more hectic, requiring the gems to visit more. One morning, Steven and Connie had awoken to Rosie, hugging a sword which freaked them out because she could hurt herself. This caused many sleepless nights for they felt the need to watch her to make sure she didn't summon another sword to cuddle against.

More powers arose as the child grew. When she was 3 months, she started summoning a bubble around her whenever Steven or Connie were changing her diaper like she wanted to be naked, so it was REALLY hard to get that diaper back on.

When she was 6 months, another amazing thing happened, she was floating! Not just floating...FLYING! She zoomed around the room FLYING before she could even WALK! Steven could 'float' but the child could 'fly'. Lapis had to visit more often so she could capture Rosie for Steven and Connie whenever this happened.

When Rosie was 8 months, she had again, summoned her sword but it nicked her. She cried and Steven and Connie rushed over, fear on their eyes until Rosie poked the wound and it closed.

"She has healing...touch?" Steven said confused. Connie shrugs and puts little Rosie in her crib and they go sleep peacefully, for the first time since she could summon her weapon, now knowing she can heal herself.

 _ **How'd you like it? HUUGEE twist huh? ONWARDS TO NEXT CHAPTER!**_


End file.
